Typical support bases for pole-like elements such as garden umbrellas or Christmas trees are made in a variety of manners, but all of them have in common the disadvantage of not being able to accommodate any size of umbrella/tree and/or not being able to hold the umbrella/tree upright. Moreover, most of the known solutions are already assembled, which makes it difficult to transport and store.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,597,304 disclose a support base for an upright member, such as for example a Christmas tree, where the support base comprises a heavy base member, having a central aperture. Further two brackets having bent plate sections shaped to engage a part of the outer rounded surface of the upright member, and stabilizing bars extending radially from said plate sections is provided. In use the rounded bent plate sections are arranged around the upright member. The assembly is arranged inside the central aperture in the heavy base member. In order to maintain the two brackets in engagement with the upright a strap is arranged and tightened around the bent plate sections, such that the brackets are maintained in firm engagement with the upright member, and the stabilizing bars engagement with the heavy base member provides the stability.
From DE 3537362 is disclosed a support base for an upright member, such as a Christmas tree. The preamble of independent claim 1 of the present invention is based on this document. Which disclose a kit of parts for building a support base for in use supporting a pole-like element (in this instance a Christmas tree) in an upright position, the kit of parts comprises at least three substantially L-shaped elements, each L-shaped element having three integral sections; an upright part suitable to extend along a body portion of the pole-like element in a direction parallel to a longitudinal axis of the pole-like element and a foot part connected to said upright part by means of a right-angled part, such that the foot part in use extends outwardly from a lowermost portion of the pole-like element, wherein the kit of parts further comprises a first holding means for holding and urging each L-shaped element towards the pole-like element.
Hence, there is a need in the technical field of assemblies for building support bases for pole-like elements of overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks of the state-of-the-art solutions.